


Christmas for the Unironic and the Educated

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro might have a small thing for the cute professor who happens to be Dave's boyfriend's Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for the Unironic and the Educated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monoscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoscribbles/gifts).



> Monoscribbles wanted BroDad Christmas fics and I delivered as promised (also for her ‘brodad christmas fanfic’ challenge). And a college AU request where Dad was a Adjunct Professor and Bro enrolled in college.
> 
> ALSO EVERYONE BETTER THANK [NOEL](http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com) FOR BETAING THIS AND BEING HELLA RAD

Thinking back on it, Bro couldn’t recall for the life of him why he decided to enroll in college in the first place. It was probably a joke, some shitty form of irony even he lost the meaning of. But he couldn’t exactly say he regretted the decision. It was fun, in an odd sort of way. He went to class regularly, the few he was enrolled in. He pretended to learn some things, he actually learned others. Bro can’t exactly say he ever had the chance to go, not with Dave being dropped on him as he was right out of high school. He had to get a job, work, get money, just to ensure Dave would have a good life growing up. Bro never regretted not going to college, but he thought about it sometimes.

Then Dave dragged him to campus to check it out, the kid was going to college and Bro had made sure of that. His whole tuition would be paid for; he saved for it for years. He wanted Dave to actually have a respectable place in the world, being a porn lord was great- just not something you tell people with morals.

He saw him while they were on the tour. A classy sort of guy, young but obviously older than Bro. Dave had ventured into a classroom and the man was sitting at a desk flipping through papers. His hair was slicked back, a fedora rested on the surface next to his hand. Button up shirt, slacks, and tie; he was dressed to impress. And impress he did, Bro practically fell head over heels immediately. Swooning like a school girl.

Dave apparently knew the guy, dad of a friend of his or something. They started chatting right away, Dave asking him questions about the place and about him. Bro paid little attention to the words, instead letting his linger on the delicate curve of the man’s lips and the slight stubble that decorated his jaw. He caught his name somewhere along the line, when the man introduced himself to Bro and offered his hand. James Egbert. It clicked; this was Dave’s not-boyfriend’s “old man.” It should have been obvious; they had the same vibrant eyes, though his were a few shades more aqua than his son’s.

Thus he found himself enrolling in college alongside Dave, much to his brother’s embarrassment. But where Dave was going to get a degree, Bro just wanted to mess around and have a good time. He signed up for a couple of classes he remembered hearing about as well as a couple of Egbert’s classes. The man taught history classes. Bro had to say, he wasn’t fond of history - really didn’t give a shit - but he found himself drawn in by the man’s enthusiasm.

Dave, for the most part, didn’t see him on campus. They didn’t take any classes together and Dave spent any free time hanging out with John. The few times Bro did see them, Dave was subtly trying to put the moves on John who was failing miserably at turning him down. If Dave didn’t deny it so vehemently, he would have thought the two of them were already dating. But Dave insisted that John wasn’t in to him. Bro swore differently, encouraging Dave to jump on that because John was so into him it was sickeningly adorable.

Somewhere along the line, near the end of the semester, Dave must have finally dug up enough courage and John must have said yes because Bro caught them half naked with their hands down each other’s pants in an empty classroom. He was chased out of the room by a squawking Dave and blushing John, laughing the whole way. Either way, John’s dad must have found out; the two brothers were invited to the Egbert home for dinner.

Bro couldn’t have been more pleased. It started off with him just wanting a quick lay - James was pretty attractive for a guy older than him - but hours of staying after class and helping the adjunct professor with work had forced him headlong into a full-on crush. No one had made his heart flutter like that in… well, since he was in high school. Not since the foreign kid with the accent, the tan skin, and the short-shorts had crashed headlong into his life; they messed around more than once and Bro had thought it was love until golden jungle boy said he was going back to the jungle. It left him kind of crippled in the relationship department.

Regardless though, he felt those silly pangs of heart stuttering adoration every time someone mentioned James. Being invited for dinner was practically a date already. And when Dave said John didn’t have a mom, it was perfect.

.:..:..:.

They show up early, around five-thirty instead of six. Dave disappears upstairs instantly, Bro suspects he won’t be seeing him until the food was on the plates. He steps into the kitchen and is greeted by the heavenly aroma of home-cooked food. His eyes met the even sweeter sight of James standing there in an apron; the fabric pretty white and edged with ruffles. Bro has to shift, adjusting himself through his pants.  
James spins around and wipes his hands off on the apron, “Ah Mr. Strider, welcome. Sorry I didn’t greet you at the door; I hope John didn’t make you wait.” Bro takes the offered hand, feeling the soft, warm skin under his.

“Nah, kid was there before we ev’n had a chance t’ ring the doorbell.” James smiles at him, face pulling in all the right places. Bro hesitates, then drops his hand and stuffs them in his pockets while James turns back to dinner.

“That’s good, he was quite excited. John’s had a crush on David for some time now. Glad they finally decided to date, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.” Bro nods, but then mutters a soft “Yeah” when he remembers Egbert can’t see him. He tugs out a chair, making himself at home while James puts the finishing touches on dinner.

“Cute kid ya got there. He’s real sweet too.” James smiles, chuckling as he nods. “Looks like you, don’ he?”

This time, James sets what he’s holding down and glances back at him, “Really? I believe he looks more like his mother; he has her eyes.” Bro shrugs, but lets it go.

When dinners ready, James calls the boys down and they all sit down together. Bro takes a forkful while James’ back is turned, biting back an honest-to-god moan when the food touches his tongue. Not only was he attractive, he was an angel in the kitchen. He hurries to swallow it before James looks back, managing a quick upturn of the lips.

Dinner goes smoothly, Dave and Bro grateful to have actual food, John excited Dave’s there, and James happy that everyone else enjoys his cooking as much as he enjoys making the food. Dave eats like he hasn’t had a decent meal in a week (which is probably true), shoveling it in his mouth as fast as he politely can. Bro would be embarrassed for him if he wasn’t in the same boat. James notices and grins, pleased.

After dinner, the two boys start washing dishes. Dave collects everything from the table, John washes, then Dave dries. They jostle each other and flirt innocently. Bro and James settle down on the couch, content to give the teens their space.

“How’s work?”

“Strider you should know, you spend almost as much time helping me as I do working.” Bro smirks, nodding at him. “It’s alright, I suppose, if you must know. How is school? Or work?”

The blonde stretches back over the couch, letting a hand graze James’ hair on its way. “Alrigh’, I don’ care much about college, I’m jus’ havin’ fun. Work is busy, now tha’ I gotta do homework an’ shit.” Egbert chuckles, and Bro relishes the sound. It’s light and easy, the same noise echoes back from the kitchen as Dave tells his boyfriend a joke.

“Well, Strider, what are your plans for the holidays?” Bro starts, he never plans that far ahead. He’d signed up for spring classes but hadn’t thought about it really. It was almost finals, no wonder Dave spent all of his time holed up in his room or at the library with John.

“Well I can’ cook. We have a tradition of gettin’ fancy take-out.” Egbert gives him a disgusted, scandalized look.

“No, I absolutely cannot allow that. Not when your boy-”  
“Brother.”  
“-Brother is dating my son. And we have more than enough room. If you’d like, I mean, you’re welcome here. I’d love to cook for you and David.”

He pretends to consider it, like he’d actually say no. Free food and a hot chef? Hell yes. He nods, “Alrigh’ I suppose we can do tha’, if ya don’ mind us. I’m sure Davey’d love t’ spend Christmas with John. Be all cute ‘n shit.”

Egbert seems pleased with the response, leaning back in the couch. They make small talk until the kids finish dishes and join them. At first, Dave stands awkwardly next to John, but the brunette takes his hand and leads him to the armchair. They settle down in the seat, Dave first and John crawling onto his lap. Bro waggles his eyebrows at Dave when John looks to his dad, the younger Strider flushing and hiding behind his shades. Adorable kids.

.:..:..:.

The week after is spent with Bro seeing very little of anyone. Even at home, he never sees Dave. His younger brother is busy pouring over books at all times, cramming for exams the day before and zipping out of the house with just enough time to get to them. Bro considers not even going to them, but James finds out about his lacking effort and chastises him. Of course, when the handsome man insists, how was he to resist? So Bro makes an effort to do well on his tests. Unfortunately, exams and studying consume any time he had outside of work to help James.

He finds himself moping around more. Dave’s the one who points it out to him and it only serves to irk him more. He’d taken to avoiding Dave by studying in the library, with no chance of bumping into him. Bro was a grown fucking man; he didn’t _pout_ when he couldn’t see the nice professor with the choice ass. Very choice ass.

Bro’s roused out of his thoughts, pencil clacking against the table where he’s seated, when John nudges him and perches on the desk next to him. He sighs, leaning back and closing the textbook.

“Hey Bro!” John bounces his foot, tippy-toes, on the floor, “So, are you ready for the semester to be done and over with?”

John’s a bundle of energy at all hours of the day, hyped up on caffeine and life. His cerulean eyes shimmer, peering down at Bro and bursting with excitement. Bro stretches, popping his shoulders, and leans up to ruffle the brunette’s already unruly mess of hair. John squeaks, tiny hands pushing at Bro to stop.

“Yeah, how ‘bout you, kiddo? Or did you luck out like Davey, got all yer exams done wit’ already?” His voice is a thick drawl, pouring like sap. Yeah, he might be laying it on a bit thick, but damn, good genes must run in that family. John’s going to be a looker when he’s older. Bro might also have a thing for cute twinks with plump, cock-sucking lips. His mind wanders back to James, thinking about how John probably looks just like he did when he was in college.

John’s giggle drags him back from the clouds, this really wasn’t the place to be popping a stiffy. Especially not when John’s Dave’s boyfriend. Also the guy he wants to fuck’s kid. Fuck, Dave has good tastes.

“Nah I have one last exam today in a couple hours. Then I’m home free!” John drags the last word out in a high pitched whoosh. Bro actually cracks a grin, John’s mood was contagious.

“Yeah me too, ya gunna stay ‘n’ study here?” The teen considers it for a moment, then his eyes focus on something behind Bro and he beams, throwing an arm up and waving at whoever it is. Bro twists, trying to get a good look. On the other side of the library, James smiles that conservative smile of his and changes directions to walk towards them.

John’s voice takes a sly edge, “You like him, don’t you?” He starts, whirling to stare John down behind his shades. “I mean, it’s a bit obvious. Don’t you think? I say go for it, he could use someone to help him get his mind off mom…” His voice trails off at the end, barely above a whisper. Bro knocks his knuckles against John’s knee.

“Well, since I got yer blessin’s an’ e’erythin’.”

“Oh my god Bro. Your accent is atrocious, has anyone ever told you?”

“Shut up ya li’l shit. It’s not that bad.”

“No, actually it kind of is. Please stop. Dave doesn’t even have that strong of a one. If you’re doing it for ‘irony’,” Hand quotes and all, “Just stop. Please don’t try so hard.” Bro scowls at him, about to snap when there’s a warm hand curled over the back of his chair and a comforting heat behind him.

“Hello Strider, John.” James nods at both of them, giving each a small smile as he does. Bags drag his eyes down, make him seem his age for once. He looks exhausted, and Bro doesn’t try to fight the swell of pity for the man. Exams must be stressful for him as well.

“Hey dad! Tell Bro his accent is outrageous.” Blue eyes glint with mischief and Bro fights a groan. He slaps John’s knee, grumbling once again that _it’s really not that bad._

Egbert blinks once, twice, pipe resting casually between his lips. “I don’t mind it. Can be a bit much, I suppose, but it makes him unique.” John’s face falls into one of betrayal and Bro doesn’t hide the look of smug satisfaction. Serves the brat right, giving him inopportune bones. James clears his throat, “Anyway, John, shouldn’t you be studying? Don’t you have your last exam soon?” If the boy notices anything odd about the question he doesn’t point it out.

John hops to his feet, swaying forward precariously, before leaning back, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll go study. Home stretch, Dad. We’re almost done for winter break!” With that, he trots off into the clusters of college students hunched over books and tables. Both men watch him leave briefly.

“He’s got so much energy. He really is like his mother.” James looks back down at Bro, stepping around to take his son’s still warm spot on the table.

“Hey teach, ya shouldn’ be sittin’ on the table.” The elder male chuckles, ducking his head and shaking it, the fedora somehow staying in place.

“Really, Strider, the accent can be a bit over the top. I’ve read your papers; I know how perfect your vocabulary is.” Aqua eyes bore into his from under the rim of the hat - Bro makes a noncommittal hand motion.

“I like it. Bet ya like it too, don’cha?” He says the last bit with a twinge of suggestion, fighting the urge to waggle his eyebrows. James laughs, easy and open.

“You’re quite right, I am fond of it. You caught me.” Bro gives another grin, damn Egbert’s with their infectious attitudes. They sit in a light silence, Bro picking at the corner of the book laid out in front of him and James watching the college students with an appraising eye. Then the man begins to swing his feet, kicking into the air and humming. One blonde eyebrow creeps above the line of his shades, watching James curiously. When the man doesn’t acknowledge it, Bro lets it go, opening the book again and attempting to study.

Eventually, Bro gets absorbed in his notes, barely even noticing when James slides off the table and taps his arm. “Well Strider, I’ve got to be off, I have an exam to proctor here in a half hour or so and you need time to study.” At this point he hesitates, “You should come for dinner tomorrow, as a way for the four of us to celebrate exams being done.” That second half is tacked on as an afterthought, like he didn’t want Bro to think of it as a date. What a fool.

“Sure thin’ Egbert. I’ll put on my best dress and it’ll be a date.” Bro doesn’t miss the slight pink that dusts his pale nose. James coughs, clacking one shoe against the floor before waving and strolling off. Orange eyes track the subtle movements of his rump in those slacks until James is out of sight. Then he buries himself back in the book, determined to go out with a bang.

.:..:..:.

Their next dinner goes very similar to the first, at the beginning. Bro and Dave arrive early, John expecting them. As soon as they’re through the door, John is attached to Dave’s lips and the two teens are stumbling away. Bro ventures into the kitchen, biting back an appreciative groan at the sight of the elder Egbert in an apron. James greets him similarly, smiling and cheeks flushed from the heat of the stove. They exchange small talk while James bustles around.

“How were exams, Strider?” His voice is a bit strained as he crouches to poke through the food in the oven.

“Alrigh’, they were easy enough. How ‘bout work?” Bro lets his eyes trail over the curve of James’ ass, pants pulled tight across them.

“Quite alright, I have everything graded.” This time he trails off, shuffling some things out onto the top and rearranging what’s left cooking. James pushes himself up, turning and leaning against the counter. “Strider, I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s your real name? I’ve checked the roster but you’re listed as Bro, which is preposterous.” That had been well spent money, bribing the nice young thing running the registrar. His professors were confused, of course, but they just called him Strider and went about it.

For a moment, he considers telling him. Aqua eyes watch him curiously, waiting for an answer. “I’d tell ya, but it’s a classified secret.” The scoff he gets in return makes him smirk. James goes back to the food, tending to it with stiffness in his back. Bro rolls to his feet, flashing behind the male and pressing the palms of his hand into the counter on either side of his hips. James squeaks, just like John, and glances back at Bro over his shoulder. “Hey teach, how bad ya wanna know?”

James pauses, audibly swallowing as he wrings his hands. He steels himself, spinning and pushing Bro back, “Not that badly, Strider.”

Oh. Bro tries not to let his face fall. He pulls back, scratching the back of his neck and flashing back to his seat. Picking up girls was easy; they practically threw themselves at him. It was great when he was younger; he never had to worry about finding his next bedmate. With guys though, it was a little touch and go. He’d always preferred dick, girls were nice – soft and easy under his touch – but sometimes a guy just likes to be shoved into the bed and fucked silly. Most of the time, with some reassuring touches and a sway of his hips, Bro could get any lay he wanted. Sure, he was a little up in years and wasn’t quite the attractive near jail bait he had been, but he didn’t realize he’d lost his touch.

Or maybe James was just very determinedly into women. Said man doesn’t wait for a response and goes right back to the meal. Eventually there’s food on the table in front of Bro and the brats are chittering away to each other through mouthfuls of food. He doesn’t listen to what they say. Well, what John’s saying; it’s mostly him talking to Dave and the Strider giving him nonchalant responses. Despite that, Bro can see the affection in Dave’s face every time John looks at him and Dave tries to not smile at him.

After the meal the two of them disappear upstairs, leaving James to clean the dishes. Bro offers to help but is brushed away to the living room. Once Egbert comes out and perches himself on the edge of the couch, Bro relaxes back into his seat.

James clears his throat, “So Strider, how did you end up raising David?” He rests his hand innocently enough on his lap and despite the shock of the question, Bro can’t help but wonder what they’d look like wrapped around his cock.

He mentally shakes the image off, “Parents died when he was a brat, I was eighteen. I didn’ wan’ him to end up in foster care, so I took him.” Egbert nods thoughtfully, adjusting himself into the crook of the couches arm. “It was a li’l rough at first, but…” This time he’s the one who trails off. Bro thinks about where he’d be without Dave; probably dead in a sewer and his little brother wouldn’t be in college. “I’m alrigh’ with it, wouldn’ change a thin’.”

Bro barely finishes before James is speaking up, “My wife died when John was a baby, came down with pneumonia while she was still recovering from pregnancy. She was a small woman, and it had taken a lot out of her. So when she fell ill, well…” Stopping to cough into his fist he continues, “I’ve raised John alone and though our situations were different, I’d like to say I know how you feel.”

They were different, James had asked for the boy, he’d been married, and it was his own child. Bro had his baby brother dropped on him, he was young and still finding his place in the world. “Obviously, I was older then than you were.” Bro bites back a snort. “But it’s hard raising a child alone.” When he finishes talking, Bro looks at him - actually looks at him – and sees the lines on his face. Wrinkles and stress wear him down and still he’s so genuinely happy, Bro can’t say a word.

Instead, he gets to his feet and stands in front of the older male. John dragged Dave upstairs to leave them alone, his nonverbal blessing to go with the verbal one, and Bro wasn’t going to let the good gesture go to waste. When James looks up at him, he catches his jaw and holds him still. Light eyes widen marginally when Bro stoops down and seals their lips together.

It’s as he figured it would be. James’s lips are solid but giving under his, a little chapped but warm. He doesn’t kiss back and also doesn’t pull away. Bro lingers, cupping the stubbled jaw and brushing stray black hairs near his fingertips. When they part, Bro searches the man’s eyes for anything and only finds uncertainty.

James tilts away from him, “Ah, Strider that’s enough of that.” Bro steps back to his seat. 

Neither of them look at the other, sitting in the tense silence until Bro excuses himself and leaves without Dave. His little brother doesn’t call and ask him to come back. He also doesn’t say a word to him when he comes home in the morning, dressed in John’s hoodie. He does, however, settle on the futon next to Bro. His warmth nestles against Bro’s side, somehow comforting. They stay like that until their stomachs grumble, then Bro ruffles Dave’s hair and pulls the little blonde into a half hug, half headlock and drags him out of the apartment for food.

.:..:..:.

To be frank, Bro wasn’t sure if he still wanted to go to the Egbert home for Christmas like he’d been invited, or even if he was still invited. Of course Dave was, there was no doubt in his mind that his brother would be welcome to the home. He sort of assumed after their awkward sit down that James wouldn’t want him around. Regardless, he buys John and James both a gift, even wrapping them all nice and neat.

John wasn’t hard to buy for. He’d asked Dave what the brunette liked, got bad movies, science, and magic tricks as an answer, and then went online. Bro even went so far as to pay for the two-day shipping just to ensure it’d be there before the week was up and he had to take Dave to John’s house. He’d found him something suitably silly, a box set of bad movies he’d thought John would appreciate as well as a magic kit. At first he debated whether John was too old for something like that. But then he decided that, if John didn’t like it or thought it was immature, he would say he’d done it for irony.

James on the other hand, was much harder to buy for. Bro didn’t know if he should buy something for him at all or just opt for the traditional shitty Christmas card. It seemed ridiculous to buy a present for a man older than himself that he wanted in bed. Of course, he could do something shameless and buy him a dirty present, one that would solidify what he wanted. In the end though, he couldn’t do that. Not when his genuine feelings for James would be overlooked. He did, however, end up buying him something. It was dumb, he regretted it the moment he clicked buy, yet he couldn’t think of anything else to get him.

So when he put on his jacket and grabbed the truck keys, he grabbed both presents. Dave had held onto John’s hoodie since that last dinner, now wearing it back. He had his own sweater tucked under his arm, John’s present clasped in his hands. Bro didn’t know what he got the smaller Egbert, but the way Dave would glance towards the box and turn just the slightest bit pink made him think it was something sickeningly sweet. He was proud, in a fucked up kind of way, that Dave wasn’t as bad at relationships as he was.

John’s already at the door when they get there, not even half a second passing after pulling in before the brunette is flinging the door open and shouting “Merry Christmas!” at the top of his lungs and lunging at Dave once he’s out of the truck. Dave catches him, hoisting him up, spinning him around easily, and murmuring something into his ear. John blushes all pretty and sweet, whispering back to him. When the smaller teen notices the brightly wrapped box in the passenger’s seat, he grabs for it. Dave holds him away, snatching the box up and carrying both John and his present into the house.

Bro takes his time, fiddling with box of the boxes lying innocently between the seats. Maybe he should have just given John their gifts and left. James appears in the doorway, cocking his head to the side and puffing on his pipe. He sighs when the man gives him an expecting look and nods his head towards the house. With one final debate to leave or not, Bro forces himself out of the truck and trudges up to the door. James greets him with a smile and a warm handshake.

Dave is on the couch with John sprawled across his lap when he steps into the house. James gets the door behind him before disappearing into the kitchen to finish whatever preparations there were. The little dark mop of hair pops up from his spot on Dave’s lap, waving at Bro excitedly.

“Bro! Dave said you bought me something, uhm, you didn’t have to ya know.” There’s eagerness in the boys voice, despite his protest it was obvious he was happy to hear the news. When Bro steps around the couch, big cerulean eyes follow him until he’s in the chair.

“Kiddo, I couldn’ jus’ not buy ya somethin’, be downright ungentlemanly of me.” A giggle, then John beams at him.

“I thought you were a southern belle, Bro?” 

Dave gawks at John, unbelieving that John goes along with him. “Don’t encourage him John!”

John feigns ignorance, “Why though? His accent is funny.”

“Because if you let him start it will just get worse and worse until he’s indecipherable. Shit’ll be harder to crack than Morse code that’s been sent through a mixer machine.” Bro snickers alongside John, both of them laughing at Dave’s expense.

Their little tiff is interrupted by James dropping in to inform them that dinner is ready. Bro is the last one to enter the kitchen, dragging his feet to let the boys settle down first. Definitely not because he’s getting cold feet and doesn’t want to be in a possible awkward situation with James. Of course, they leave the seat closest to James open for him, both giving him a knowing look before digging into the fancy meal set before them.

James offers him a glass of wine when he takes his seat, Bro considers it but declines. He wasn’t good with alcohol. James shrugs and sips at his pointedly. The food is, as usual, wonderful. A ham prepared with pineapple, apple scented stuffing, cranberry sauce, homemade mashed potatoes, and casseroles of various types cover the table. No one seems to know where to start, despite everyone having everything on their plates.

Throughout the meal, Dave makes small noises of approval in the back of his throat. John nudges him each time, but Dave shoves him off and continues eating. Bro lets himself melt into the meal, enjoying a home-cooked feast. James ducks his head at every compliment, the tips of his ears pink by the end. John and Dave clean up, putting leftovers away and scrubbing dishes. James refills his glass of wine and leads Bro back to the living room. The heat from the house and the dinner makes the air and mood comfortably pleasant.

Bro sits on the couch, jumping a little when James settles down right next to him, even though the whole rest of the couch is open. The smaller male leans heavily against his shoulder, legs brushing against Bro’s where he curls them up under him. It’s awkward, but James is a warm ball of happy next to him and Bro’s not about to complain. Last time, James couldn’t get away from him fast enough and now here he is practically throwing himself into the lion’s maw. He starts humming, tilting his head until it rests on Bro’s shoulder. He waits, but when James doesn’t move Bro combs a large hand through the thin black strands of James’s hair.

Before long, the lovebirds return from the kitchen, hanging onto each other. John chuckles into Dave’s ear and Dave wraps around John’s waist. The moment they see the two men on the couch, they quiet down, inching around until the crumble into the armchair. Spotting them, James jerks up and stumbles to his feet.

“Present time I do believe! John could you?” His son sighs, shooting Bro a sympathetic look. He settles on the floor next to the large tree tucked into the corner, poking through until he has all of Dave’s gifts and hands them off. He does the same with his own, making Dave hang onto them. Then he finds all of his Dad’s, giving them over. Bro’s are the last ones; he expected to not get any at all but there are two delicately wrapped boxes that are handed to him.

“Here Bro! I got you one but then Dad went and got one too, because he said it would be sad if you only got one.” He looks back at Dave, “Dave helped us, though.”

It’s sweet, especially when James tucks back against his side and graces him with a soft smile. “Thanks kid, James.”

John tears into his presents the moment his ass hits Dave’s thighs. They’re wound around each other in the chair again. Dave picks at his until John shoves it back into his face and tells him to hurry up.

Dave gets the one from John opened first, eyes widening when he sees what it is. It’s a new hoodie, John mumbles, because his old one was too worn out. The material is soft, it looks soft, and a deep, vibrant red. The same color as Dave’s eyes. He turns it over in his hands, running them all along it and opening it. On the front is a lighter red gear, the edges dark to separate it from the material. John loops his arms around Dave’s neck, blushing.

Bro looks away, giving them time. James is opening the present from him. For a minute, he just sits there and turns the box over and over in his hands, fingers stroking the crooked ribbon and messy paper. Bro sucks at wrapping presents, when Dave was little he just slopped some stuff together and threw it at him. Dave never complained, he loved it anyway. But now, the lack of a skill so simple makes him embarrassed. It seems like James is critiquing him, and he shuffles around, poking his own gifts.

Once he starts to pluck off the tape, Bro considers grabbing it and throwing it out the door. He doesn’t though, letting James pry the box open and peek into it. James pulls it out, rolling it around in his hands. It was solid wood, hand carved and elegant. John glances over, cheering in delight.

“Wow Dad, that’s so cool! You were due for a new pipe!” Bro drags a hand down his face, hiding the grin that forms when James nods. James leans over and mutters a silent thank you into Bro’s ear, letting a pale hand linger on Bro’s lap.

After that, presents go smoothly. John and Dave fawn over their loot, talking in hushed tones. When James waves them off the two of the scurry upstairs. The two men sit comfortably together, legs and sides pressed tight. James turns the pipe over and over in his hands, inspecting it with fondness etched into his face. Bro looks back at his own gift from the man, a wooly sweater in a light grey with snowflakes adorning it. Not something Bro would normally wear, but it was from James. And he was going to pass it off as irony.

James clears his throat. “Sorry, I didn’t know what to get you, it was… Sorry.” Bro shrugs, stretching an arm over the back of the couch and letting his fingers teases the nape of James’s neck.

“It’s alright, just have to make it up t’ me, won’cha?” As he talks, he slides his thumb along the sensitive area behind James’s ear, laying his arm over the man’s shoulders and drawing him close.

For a moment, James watches their laps, wringing his hands. “About last time, I didn’t mean to brush you off so rudely. John informed me I was being childish.” Bro smirks, pulling James closer and pressing his lips to his temple.

“Yer a real brat, jus’ like yer kid.” James jerks back for a moment, scowling at him, but Bro goes on, “But it’s cute. Yer cute. I’ll forgive ya.” He runs his hand down the dark haired man’s neck, smoothing his thumb over the muscles and tugging him against his chest. Lips move down his face until their eye to eye and he can feel James suck in a breath.

“Your name? I’d like to know. Badly.” The reference doesn’t go unnoticed, Bro smirks. Pressing his lips to the corner of James’s mouth. A faint scent of fruity wine lingers on his breath, and Bro basks in it.

“Dirk.” Then he’s sealing the deal, playing their lips together. James responds instantly, reaching one hand up to tangle in Bro’s blonde locks and pulling him closer. Bro slides his tongue along the seam of his lips, taunting him open and sucking the warm, foreign tongue into his own mouth. James’s body is pliant against his when he hoists him up onto his lap. Bro traces hearts into his thighs, snaking his hands up to soothe over his hips.

James adjusts his legs until he’s straddling him, their hips pressing together tightly. It’s hot in the house, and even more so in the little space they’ve made for themselves on the couch. Bro devours James’s mouth, swallowing the needy noises he’s making and laving his tongue over every inch he can reach. James huffs when they pull back, his breath moist against Bro’s lips. He doesn’t take a breather, instantly moving down to suckle along Bro’s neck and nip along the pulsing jugular.

A bump upstairs makes them leap apart, James tumbling back off Bro’s lap and onto the floor. The coffee table breaks his fall and he ends up lodged against it. Bro barks out a laugh, hooting in amusement when Egbert glares up at him. His knees are hooked over Bro’s still and his back is jammed against the edge of the table. To say the least, he’s quite a sight. James flushes and looks away, pouting while Bro’s laughter dies down to the occasional snicker. The bulge between his legs is on display to Bro, who grins down predatorily at it. James reaches a hand down to hide it, but Bro’s foot nudges it away and toes along the hardened flesh hidden from view. Another bump brings them back to their senses and James is scrambling to his feet.

Bro considers for a minute what the teens are doing to be making noises like that. He contemplates going up there and disturbing them, even if it’s only to get a chance to see John’s cute butt. But then he catches aqua eyes that dart away in shame and he rejects that idea, instead looping his arms around James’s small waist. The older man slumps against him, easing into his form and hiding his face in Bro’s neck. They stand together in uneasy peace, both wondering what to do now. Then James twines their fingers together and drags Bro to the bedroom.

Normally, James would be barging upstairs and interrupting whatever the two are doing, but considering he wants to be in that same position he can’t say much. Instead he fumbles with the doorknob until Bro leans around him and shoves it open. They collapse into the dark room on top of one of another. Bro draws James close, tilting his face towards him and kissing him urgently. James backpedals toward the bed, tripping over his neatly placed work shoes by the door only to have Bro catch him and carry him the rest of the way.

They land in a heap on the crisp sheets, the pillows bouncing under James’s head. Never once do their lips part until Bro changes his focus to James’s pale neck. He sucks and nibbles it, lapping along the juncture where it meets his shoulder. Thin hands dip into Bro’s spikes, tugging and guiding him around. Bro lets himself be led to the older man’s jaw, where he places feathery light kisses trailing up to his ear.

He sucks in cool air, letting it fan out over James when he breathes out, “Merry Christmas, James.” A shiver rolls up James’s spine and he cradles Bro’s cheeks against his face, hands sliding out of his hair. He nuzzles Bro’s face, lips grazing over his.

“It’s been lovely. Merry Christmas to you too, Dirk.” The name brings a grin to Bro’s face, one that he hides in his newfound lover’s mouth. It’s leisurely and sweet, tongues caressing over each other and lips sliding together.

Bro dips his hands down over the thin hips below him. James arches into the touch, his arousal renewed and standing prominent in the front of his slacks. The shirt is unbuttoned and discarded off the bed, as is the belt buckle moments later. Then Bro yanks his pants off too, taking his boxers. James lays bare under him, his chest flushed pink and heaving. He nudges at Bro’s clothes until both of them are completely naked. Heat radiates from Bro’s body, including where his crotch is pressed entirely too close and not close enough to James’s. Everything is heavy and sensational under the veil of the wine and his happiness. Without the drink, he would have never been able to tell Bro know how he felt, let alone be nestled under him and touch him. He’d always viewed Bro as unapproachable, until now that is.

Warm fingers dance across his thighs and around his erection, touching anywhere but where he wants it. James gives a shocked, needy noise when they brush across him finally. His hips jerk up, seeking more friction, but Bro pulls away and tuts at him. Once his hips rest motionless against the bed, Bro presses one hand to keep them still and uses the other to loop a couple of fingers around the head of James’s cock and give him a series of short tugs. It’s more, but not nearly enough as James begs and his hips try to move into it, only to be stopped.

Then Bro pulls back, leaving him helplessly arching into air and writhing against the bed. He disappears over the edge of the bed and James hears the rustle of clothes through the white noise clouding his mind. Bro comes back with a bottle of lube and a sly grin. Unintentionally, James seizes up, an uncertain expression crossing his face before he schools it back into something more accepting. To his surprise though, Bro pours it over his own fingers and reaches behind himself.

Something about the blonde prepping himself as he straddles James makes him blank out. At a loss for words, he watches those long gold fingers thrust into Bro’s now slick entrance. Bro smirks, catching his eye, and buries them as far as he can at the awkward angle and groans, low and gorgeous as his cock leaks pre down onto James’s stomach. Egbert whimpers, fingers itching to touch Bro and make him feel just as good as he is feeling, but it appear that Strider has it all under control. Every twitch of his body shoots a spark of excitement through James, eyes trained to the lovely display in front of him. Bro rocks his hips, dick jutting out and bobbing as he works his digits in and out, making sure every ripple of his body is visible to his audience.

Just as James is about to grab him and flip them over so he can ravish the toned man, Bro pulls his fingers out, a wet smack echoing. With a grimace at his messy hands, he wraps his fist around James - squeezing just tight enough for aqua eyes to roll back in pleasure - and smears the excess lube across it. James yelps, jerking up into the grip. For a second, Bro considers just letting go and sinking down on the hard cock he’s absently stroking, but a glance up at James has him pumping the male’s cock and lurching forward to kiss him senseless. It doesn’t take long for James to lean away and gasp that he’s close, breathing hard.

Bro sits back and lets go, reaching back to fondle himself while James comes back from the edge. A leftover ribbon sits on the bedside table, bright blue and silky. He smirks, grabbing for it. James watches him through hazy eyes, tilting his head in confusion when Bro peels the back off and sticks the bow to his chest. A baffled look passes over James’s face before he bursts into laughter.

“Why, Dirk… are you my present?”

Bro waggles his eyebrows at him, waggling his hips over James’s lap, “Ya know it, babe.” Just as he says the last word, he aligns the two of them and sinks down onto James. Egbert jerks, body trying to thrust up into the tight heat encasing him but he forces himself still. Bro goes slow after the flare of the head is inside; taking his time lowering himself until he’s seated fully onto James and his ass is resting on James’s thighs. He feels full, James is by no means the largest man he’s been with, but it’s the first time in a long time he’s been filled by someone he loves so much. Bro slumps forward until he’s resting in James’s neck, attacking it with a flurry of soft kisses.

James curls his arms around Bro, holding him tight while the blonde adjusts himself. He kisses his temple, encouraging Bro to move. The blonde takes the hint, lifting himself up and sliding back down. Gradually he speeds up until his knees are aching from the strain and it’s still not fast enough. James rolls them over, Bro locking his ankles behind the pale man’s back. The change of position gets James deeper, knocking against Bro’s prostate every other thrust.

They roll together, Bro meeting him in the middle as he pulls out and slides back in. James gasps, muttering soft words of affection to Bro until both of them are red in the face and more than a little embarrassed. James ducks his face down and suckles a light bruise into Bro’s neck. Spotting Bro’s cock, dribbling all over their stomachs, he reaches down to pump him to his finish. It takes no more than a few clumsy movements to push Bro into release, splattering across James’s hand and moaning quietly into the dark of the room. James huffs, Bro’s entrance tightening around him. He pushes in again and groans as he fills Bro. His arms go limp and he falls onto Bro’s chest, out of breath and sated.

Bro hums to him, twining sticky fingers into dark strands of hair. He smoothes out the stray pieces, letting the vibrations from his chest lull James. In a daze, James pulls out and flops down next to him, curling into his side and folding into his embrace. The deep humming through Bro’s chest is soothing and he presses his lips to Bro’s chest and hums as well.

Outside the window, Bro notices snowflakes drifting down. With a gentle shake, he rouses James from his near sleep and points. James rubs his eyes, using Bro’s shoulders to hoist himself up high enough to look out into the night. Meanwhile, Bro shifts them around until he can get the blankets around them, bunching them around James and kissing the top of his head. He lingers, taking in the sweet scent of James. Egbert turns up into him, lips taping quickly. Bro catches him and leads them into a longer kiss, carefully rubbing along James’s sides and laying back until they’re both down on the bed again.

“It’s pretty.” For a minute, Bro is confused, until he remembers the snow.

“Righ’. Straight from a mushy romance movie or somethin’.” James smiles, kissing his jaw and winding his arms around Bro’s neck.

He curls into Bro’s heat and chuckles, then he nods and forces himself up until he can look Bro in the eyes. The back of his mind is urging him to say something. To spill all of his emotions and cling to Bro and never let him go. But he’s worried. Afraid that his feelings would push Bro away, like he already had before; all because he couldn’t accept it himself. It’d been so long since someone liked him, genuinely liked him, and wanted to be with him that he wasn’t sure if he could trust Bro. But then John had cornered him after Dave had gone home and _politely_ informed him of how dumb he was being, that Bro actually had feelings for him.

Instead he meshes their lips together and pours as much feeling into the kiss as he can. Bro responds by squeezing him tight and kissing back just as enthusiastically. They part, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips. James smiles softly and Bro gives him a faint one of his own. And with a final “Merry Christmas,” the two of them doze off, snug and content, away from the cold snow.


End file.
